


I thought you knew!

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bee Miraculous, Chlonath Week, Day 5, F/M, Queen Bee, chlonath, clueless nathanael, first kiss/holding hands, the night before their wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: The night before he’s supposed to marry Chloé, Nathanaël’s dreams demand that something be brought to his attention.





	I thought you knew!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Chlonath Week day 5: first kiss/holding hands. Enjoy! <3

 

_My vision was filled with beautiful, sparkling red as it rushed all around me, miraculously healing the scratches on my body. Even the blood that had dribbled down the side of my head and matted some of my hair completely dissipated, leaving my hair fresh and clean as they rushed off to fix the next byproduct of the fight. The miraculous ladybugs hadn’t so much as cleared my vision when it was filled anew with yellow and black, the somewhat familiar scent of honey lavender flooding my nose. The scent stirred something in the back of my mind, another time I had smelled this exact fragrance very recently, but I couldn’t quite grasp onto it, because just as soon as it had come, it was gone, blasted away by…her kiss. Queen Bee’s lips were all of a sudden on mine and her fingers had my shirt balled into fists and she was kissing me with such a furious need that I was absolutely dumbfounded and could do nothing but stand there and take it._

_I ought to have pushed her away and told her to stop. I ought to have told her that I had a girlfriend and that I was very happy with her and that I couldn’t allow her to kiss me, even if she was a very beautiful superhero who I’d be lying if I said I didn’t admire._

_But I didn’t. I didn’t have to. Because it was Chloé. It was my girlfriend who I had just started dating previously that week and wow, kissing her was everything that I thought it would be and more._

_I wish I had pulled her back when her head had snapped away from mine, gloved hand immediately coming up to cover her lips, bright beautiful blue eyes blown wide in shock. As if she’d realized what she’d done._

_I was just about to say something to her, maybe that I had a girlfriend and so I couldn’t accept her feelings, but she was gone before I could. With tears still trapped in the corners of her eyes—had she been crying over me? Had she been worried because of the akuma?—Queen Bee fled, disappearing from my sight faster than she had initially arrived._

_Mere seconds later a hand clapped down on my shoulder—_

Nathanaël jolted awake, his whole body jumping and his heart racing in the aftermath of the sudden shock. The fog from his mind slowly parted, letting reality flow back in. It was the middle of the night, and he was in his apartment—not on the roof of his old school in midday.

His girlfriend groaned beside him, shifting in the bed so that she was facing him, eternally cold hands making smooth contact with his chest as she curled up to him. “Nath,” she deadpanned. “I am trying to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow. Can you not.”

He huffed a small laugh, still distracted by the strange way his dream had recalled that akuma attack from his teenage years. “Sorry, Chloé.” He turned and kissed the top of her head. “Go back to sleep.”

She sighed. “No. You’re too awake. I can hear it. If you don’t look pretty in our wedding photos because you couldn’t sleep the night before I’ll never forgive myself.”

He chuckled. “I’m an insomniac, Chloé, I can deal with sleepless—,”

She shushed him, lazily smacking her hand down on his face to cover his mouth. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He kissed her hand as she retracted it. “It’s nothing. I just had a weird dream about an akuma attack.”

“There haven’t been any akuma attacks in years.”

“I know. It was a memory, actually. Of one that happened years ago. Do you remember The Glassmaker?”

Chloé’s body shifted the slightest bit, pulling him closer against her. “Yeah,” she said bitterly. He could practically hear the need for blood in her next words. “She nearly sliced you to bits.” He smiled and hugged her with the arm that was acting as her pillow. Even though he’d experienced her wrath toward any akuma who dared hurt him several times, he still felt incredibly warm every time he was reminded of that protective nature of hers. “Is that why you woke up? Because you were remembering the attack?”

“No, actually, I was remembering what happened right after it.”

She sighed, and he felt her muscles quickly relax. “Our first kiss.”

“What? No, I… Well actually, it _was_ really weird because in the dream, it was like Queen Bee was you. You know how dreams can be weird like that sometimes, where there can be one person, but they’re also someone else, but like for some reason it makes complete sense even though later you’re looking back and—,”

“Wait,” she interrupted, suddenly sounding very serious. “Nathanaël, tell me what happened in your dream.”

“Oh, Queen Bee kissed me. That actually happened. I don’t know if I ever told you that. She never did it again, but she does still seem to be flirting with me whenever I see her. I’ve tried to tell her I have a girlfriend several times, but I never get a chance to and for some reason she always shows up _right_ as you’re not around and—hey, w-what’s up?” Nathanaël paused in his rambling as Chloé sat up, leaning over the edge of the bed to turn the lamp on. She was staring at him with what looked like some sort of incredulous look, as if he was speaking a foreign language or something, laced with just the slightest bit of anger. He sat up in the bed. He wasn’t sure if he should be asking what’s wrong or cowering in fear. Or both. Probably both.

He grew more and more nervous by the second. She was just sitting there glaring at him, eyes slowly squinting more and more as if she was trying to solve a ridiculously challenging puzzle. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again. She tried again. Nope. Soon she reached a hand up and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb.

“Is…Is something wrong?” She wasn’t angry that Queen Bee had kissed him, was she? He knew she had quite the jealous streak sometimes (always), but that was years ago, and they had only just started dating when it had happened. Maybe she was upset that he’d never told her. It wasn’t like he was specifically trying to keep it a secret, it just hadn’t really come up, and he didn’t think about it that often so he never really thought to—

“Nathanaël,” she finally said, eyes still closed as if she was fighting off a headache.

“Y-Yes?”

“When and where did we first kiss?”

“U-Um, a couple days after the Glassmaker incident, at the park after school?”

 _“Oh my god,”_ she groaned as she curled in on herself. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe this!”

“W-What?”

“I mean, I know the magic is strong, but _this????_ ”

“C-Chloé?”

“This whole time you haven’t known!?” She shouted, finally looking up at him. He flinched back into the bedframe, more than a little frightened by her in that moment.

“K-Known what?”

And then she was squeezing her head between her hands. “Oh my god. You don’t know. We’re getting married tomorrow and you still don’t know. How is that even possible? Oh my god.” Her hands had balled into tight fists and he was beginning to fear that she would pull out her own hair. He tentatively reached out and covered her hands with his.

“Chloé, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

“POLLEN, TRANSFORM ME!”

Nathanaël fell backwards as the room was suddenly lit up with yellow-gold sparkles and black lightning. His girlfriend’s powerful blue eyes were suddenly staring at him from beneath a yellow and black mask. Her silky blonde hair, which had been slightly matted only moments before, was suddenly pulled up in a perfect ponytail, and her simple tank top and shorts had been replaced with a full body black and yellow striped spandex suit.

Nathanaël screamed.

And fell off the bed.

“Nath, shut up! You’re gonna scare the neighbors!”

“Y-Y-You’re—! But—! But you—! I-I-I—! Wh-Wha—?!!!?”

She sighed and reached down, effortlessly lifting him from the floor bridal style and putting him back on the bed. “Jeez, I would have put it more delicately if I knew you were going to react like this.”

React like this?? How was he supposed to react!? And how could she be so calm at a time like this!?!?!?!?! “B-But how!?!?”

“I’ve been Queen Bee since before we started dating, Nathanaël, honestly.” She had her head in her hand again and was shaking it from side to side as if he was the one being a fool here.

“W-We’re getting married tomorrow!!”

“Yes, yes we are!”

“How could you never tell me!?!?”

“I thought you knew!!!” she exploded, arms flying up in the air. She suddenly dropped them as a beep sounded off. “Oh, shit, she was sleeping.”

That shower of gold sparkles and black lightning filled the air once more as the transformation was dropped, Chloé reappearing exactly as she had been only moments before. That was when he spotted the bee that was way too big to be a bee. He nearly fell off the bed again as he wildly sprang backwards. “W-What the fuck is that thing!?” The not-a-bee plopped down in Chloé’s open hands and she looked up at him in surprise. The not-a-bee turned toward him and he shrank under its big blue gaze.

“This is Pollen. She’s a kwami, and the source of Queen Bee’s powers.”

“A-A kwa-what now?”

The not-a-bee looked up at her. “Aren’t you two getting married tomorrow?”

“IT SPEAKS!?”

“I thought he already knew!” She replied, completely ignoring him.

“You two really need to work on your communication skills.”

“I guess. I could have sworn I had already told him. I mean, where did he think all our sugar cubes were going?” Sugar cubes? What??

“Speaking of—,”

“In the cabinet by the fridge. Just restocked.”

“Thank you!” And with that, the not-a-bee flitted off toward the kitchen. Chloé’s eyes finally turned their attention back toward him and he tried not to look as absolute 100% scared shitless as he was. He failed.

She sighed, reaching out to take his hand from where he had it hugged close to his chest. “Please don’t be mad. I honestly thought you knew.” She tugged his arm away from his chest and he was forced to drop a bit of the tension in his muscles.

“You’re…You’re Queen Bee.”

She smiled. “Guilty.”

“ _You_ kissed me that day.”

“Guilty again. And proud.”

“You’re the one flirting with me every time you fly by.”

“Thus the reason why I’m never around when it happens.”

“Because you’re…Queen Bee.”

“Honestly I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about it. So I’m a superhero, are you really all that surprised? I mean look at me.”

He did.

He looked at her.

And looked.

And looked.

And then he kissed her, the two of them nearly toppling over with the sudden force of it. She smiled against his lips. “Does this mean we’re still on for tomorrow?”

“I’m marrying a superhero,” he said, arms snaking down around her waist.

“Yes, you are.”

“Are you still going to make me get my beauty sleep? Because I really don’t think I’ll be able to go to sleep now.”

She hummed, considering his words, and then put on a flirty smile. “I’ll let you stay up, on one condition.”

The way she had her head tilted was drawing him in, lips a mere breath’s width apart from hers. “What’s that?”

“You make love to this superhero.”

“Anything for you, my queen.”


End file.
